1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to methods for manufacturing LED (light emitting diode) packages, and particularly to a method for manufacturing an LED package which has an LED die fixed to a substrate by anisotropic conductive paste.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, due to excellent light quality and high luminous efficiency, light emitting diodes (LEDs) have increasingly been used as substitutes for incandescent bulbs, compact fluorescent lamps and fluorescent tubes as light sources of illumination devices.
A common LED includes a substrate, electrodes formed on the substrate, an LED die arranged on the substrate and electrically connected to the electrodes, and an encapsulation covering the LED die. The LED die has electrodes formed thereon.
In common packaging process of LEDs, the LED die is assembled to the substrate by flip chip bonding, wire bonding or eutectic bonding. In the flip chip bonding, solder balls of the LED die which are adhered to the electrodes of the LED die are arranged facing the substrate and electrically connected to the electrodes formed on the substrate by a reflow process. In the wire bonding, gold wires are used to electrically connect the electrodes of the LED die and the substrate. In eutectic bonding, eutectic alloy is used to electrically connect the electrodes of the LED and the substrate. However, a size of the common LED package is so small that mechanical operation, such as the wire bonding, relating to the LED die can not be conveniently performed in the narrow space of the small LED package. The LED die must be wire bonded to the electrodes under careful operations and strict controls, which incurs a higher cost. The flip chip bonding and the eutectic bonding will cause heat stress in the electrical connections of the LED package, which adversely affects the reliability of the LED package.
Therefore, what is needed is to provide a method of manufacturing an LED package which can overcome the above shortcomings.